Kiss Me
by RickyLeex3
Summary: Quinn hurt Rachel in more ways than one. But now she wants to apologize. - Faberry! / One-Shot!


Rachel Berry stood, her hands on the large shining black piano before her, rehearsing for her next Glee performance. She currently was working on a series of voice excersies. "La, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. La, Ah, Ah, Ah-.." And that's when she walked in. Quinn Fabray. Heading straight toward her with utmost confidence. Rachel's voice cut out slowly.

Just the sight of Rachel made Quinn smile, just like it always had. She sighed happily, her fingers entwined and her hands resting in front of her lower abdomen.

Rachel walked, her music sheets in hand, toward the other side of the piano, not wanting to make direct eye contact, as she knew it would only hurt her more. "This is a private rehearsal."

Quinn nodded softly, making her way toward the petite brunette. "R-Rachel.."

Rachel continued avoiding Quinn's eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes. No. Not beautiful. Not after... what happened. "Look, I'll- I'll be polite." She said softly, her gaze strictly on the piano as she nodded a bit. "Okay? Don't worry. If I see you in the halls, I'- I'll make eye contact and I'll nod." She raised her shoulders a bit as she spoke and then let out a jaded sigh, her eyes still avoiding Quinn's. She ruffled through the many music sheets before her, trying to make it look as if she was much busier than she actually was. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my rehearsal."

Quinn continued to look at Rachel, but was turned down by Rachel's persistant need to rehearse. Which Quinn knew was just Rachel's way of getting her to leave. "No.." She said softly, her eyes still focused on the other.

Instead of replying at all to the blonde, Rachel picked up the numerous music papers and began to walk away from her, not wanting to continue this conversation at all. She couldn't. It hurt too much.

"Rachel.." Quinn said softly, looking out to the woman. "..P-Please.."

Rachel's eyes began to water slowly, but it wasn't very noticeable. She stopped in her tracks and turned slightly, finally finding the courage to look up into Quinn's eyes. That was a mistake. She could already feel the faint tears becoming much more intense. She sniffled a bit, looking toward her. "What are you doing here?" She really didn't understand why Quinn was there. Hence the question. "One day you were telling me you love me, and the next-.."

Rachel was cut off by the blonde a few feet from her. "I know." She nodded a bit, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She released the breath, her eyes locked on Rachel's. "I made a mistake." She shrugged, sniffling. "This is our last year.." She looked into Rachel's eyes, tears becoming much more noticeable. "I'll never get the chance again." She said, very softly. Quinn definitely wasn't one for admitting when she was wrong. But she was. Very wrong. She shouldn't have pushed Rachel away, the way she did. Especially since she did love her. Very, very much.

Rachel shook her head softly, breaking eye contact and looking at her fidgeting fingers which were in front of her stomach. "No.. Quinn,... I can't.."

Quinn nodded a bit, realizing why Rachel spoke those words. "Finn.." She said softly, her eyes still locked with Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath, looking back up into Quinn's eyes. Her tears had calmed a bit, but not by much. "Yeah.." She whispered, looking into Quinn's eyes.

"Does he make you happy?" Quinn asked, really wanting to know. Because she knew that no matter what, Rachel deserved to be happy. Hell, she deserved the world.

"Quinn.." Rachel shook her head, closing her eyes and looking down at the floor.

"Does he make you feel special?" Quinn bit down on the inner right corner of her lip, taking a chance and stepping closer to Rachel. But Rachel only stepped back, which caused Quinn to stop in her tracks with a slight nod. "You are beautiful." She nodded once more, sniffling.

Rachel nodded, raising her head to look to Quinn's eyes once more. "Right.." She took a deep breath. "Anyway.." She said, turning and walking back toward the piano to get away from Quinn. She needed to be away from Quinn. She couldn't stand this pain.

Quinn's lips quivered as she watched the other turn from her, the tears in her eyes increasing and her voice beginning to crack. "Rachel.."

Rachel didn't even look at her. Quinn didn't deserve that much. Not after how she hurt her. "N-No!" She let out a deep breath, finally rolling her eyes and looking toward Quinn. "If I give myself to you,..." She shook her head as she spoke, breathing softly. "And it turns out that you're just playing me again," She nodded, staring at her. "I might die."

Quinn let out a fatigued gasp, looking toward her. "R-Rachel..."

Rachel melted at the word, her eyes falling closed once more.

Quinn stepped closer to the brunette, breathing softly. She didn't want to get too close, as she wanted Rachel to be as comfortable as possible. "D-Do you love me..?.." She kept her eyes on Rachel, breathing softly. "Tell the truth." She whispered. Her face began to darken, her eyes watering now more than ever and tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She took a deep breath. "P-Please..." She whispered.

Rachel's eyes were shut so tightly that numerous tears had began to fall. She looked up to Rachel, took a deep breath, and began to softly nod. Her face wet from the tears and red with emotion. "Yeah.." She nodded, gulping softly.

Quinn's lips opened, revealing a large smile as a reaction to the one word. She let out a deep breath, looking toward the one woman who she knew as the love of her life. "Can we be in love again?" She asked, barely speaking.

Rachel looked up into her eyes, tears still falling and her lip quivering. She nodded, breathing heavily. "Y-Yeah.." She couldn't believe that she had actually given up and let Quinn win once again. But when it came to Quinn, Rachel had no boundries. She was so in love that she found herself letting her back in no matter the cost. "Kiss me.." She whispered, stepping closer and closer to the blonde.

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes, breathing softly. She smiled a bit, a way of asking the woman if that's what she really wanted. All Rachel did was nod softly. And with that, Quinn took the brunette in her arms and pressed her lips softly against Rachel's, kissing her with such fire and passion that it couldn't even be compared to any other kiss ever made.

After the kiss, the two rested their foreheads against one-another's, looking into each other's eyes. Quinn chuckled a bit, smiling as she leaned in and pressed one final kiss to the tiny tip of Rachel's nose, puncutating the kiss with three words. "I love you." With which Rachel calmy replied, "I love you too." They both smiled, looking into each other's eyes. 


End file.
